


雙生公寓

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin





	雙生公寓

妮可篇  
我的手掌在被那個叫做表姐的人用刀片劃破的時候，裡面綠色的血液嚇到了她。我慶倖這個惡毒的人還有著心底那麼一絲絲恐懼，雖然這種恐懼很快就會被習以為常所沖淡。

小的時候似乎不是這樣，我永遠生活在恐懼的陰霾之中。沖天的火光映照著我的眼睛，把我的瞳孔燒灼的發疼。我的父母，沒有出來。他們被吞沒在這灼熱的烈焰之中，事後只剩下一雙焦黑的胳膊筆直地伸向天花板，我面無表情地看著那些橙色衣服的消防員們遲疑著的樣子，我很清楚，在那雙遮住我眼睛的手的後面，肯定是我父母樹皮一樣乾枯的皮膚和無聲嘶喊著的表情。我祈禱著他們在火災開始的時候便被遮蔽一切的濃煙吞噬，這起碼要比活活燒死少些痛苦。印象中父母的相貌已經記不清楚，我只記得那雙焦黑的如同枯樹皮一樣筆直的手臂。

我住進孤兒院，同年被人收留。當然，孤兒院的人為了成功把我掃出去，他們隱瞞了我身體的狀況，修改了我的資料檔案。把“尾骨過分凸起，末端生有鱗片狀皮膚病變”這條刪去。記錄沒了，似乎沒有人知道了，這是我的秘密，只有我知道。起初我很害怕，總覺得自己和孤兒院其他孩子不一樣，總擔心這是什麼無藥可救的惡疾。直到後來，我發現我的行動並不會受到影響，也不會因此疼痛或者發癢。睡覺的時候，我總是習慣性將手探到身後，摸著那截突兀的尾骨和上面層層凹凸的鱗片總是給我一種奇妙的感覺，呼吸急促臉色潮紅，我總是幻想著這會不會一覺起來又長得更長。不對，他們其實是知道的，我記得，孤兒院裡脾氣暴躁的撫育員，她捏著我的嘴巴灌我吃下的苦口藥片，勺子塞進嘴巴裡胡亂攪動著搞得我不停地幹嘔，她說是可以治我屁股上的瘡，但是我總覺得這人純粹是因為和她男人吵架了發洩情緒而已。至於為什麼會吵架呢，我猜想很有可能是因為這女人不小心把她男人送的定情信物給搞丟了，一條手鏈，上面還掛著一串看上去閃閃發光的寶石，我用牙啃了啃，在那鏈條上留下很淺的牙印。

在收拾我床鋪的時候，手鏈被發現了，我免不了挨了一頓毒打和禁閉。孤兒院裡，他們打人都是用那種藤棍，二指粗細，半臂長短。那女人拿著這根東西沒頭沒腦地抽打在我的大腿和下體，我的血流了出來，綠色的，順著大腿一條條淌著，嚇壞了施暴者，於是我就被揪著頭髮扔進了禁閉室。禁閉室是一個密閉的房間，陰冷潮濕，因為完全沒有窗戶和光線所以我分不清晝夜，也看不清陳設，但是我很確信，這真的只是一個密閉的空間，裡面什麼也沒有，沒有床和桌子，連牆壁都是滑膩膩的仿佛佈滿了苔蘚。我攀著牆壁，試圖爬上去卻總是滑落在地板上。地板是陳舊的木板，走上去會有吱嘎的響聲，這種聲音讓我害怕，總是感覺，有數不清的骸骨深埋在地底，在每一個夜晚摳抓著地板，當那乾枯的指骨戳破這些脆弱的木片的時候，我就會被他們一擁而上分而食之。所以，我才會嘗試著用指甲摳住牆壁，絕對不要壓在木板上發出那令我不悅的聲響。

後來，我也不記得多久，門被打開，刺眼的光線就如同那晚的火災，燒灼的我的瞳孔生疼。那個孤兒院長，帶著人皮面具一樣皮膚蠟黃面無表情的中年女人走進來，探出她雞爪一樣起皺的手，很粗魯地觸摸著我凸起的尾骨和鱗片，臉上寫滿了似乎是吃了蒼蠅一般地噁心。

“妮可，你被人收養了，你要記得，不准和任何人說你屁股上這根東西，否則他們就會把你趕出來，聽到了嗎？”

孤兒院長強行收起了臉上的厭惡，擺出一副虛偽關心的笑容，摸了摸我的頭。不過，我看的出來，那張蠟黃的人皮面具下面藏著的，確實是真正的開心。的確，少一張吃飯的嘴和偷東西的手，孤兒院院長不知道會有多快活呢。我怯生生地躲在院長身後，從外透進來的光線反射在斑駁的牆壁上，上面佈滿了奇怪的抓痕和刻痕，一股寒意蔓延上脊背，在我躺在地板上睡著的時候，不知道有多少惡鬼爬出來在那光滑的滴出水的牆壁上爬行過。

收養我的是個中年婦女，肥胖的，臉上的肉都堆成了好幾褶。她從孤兒院院長的手中拉過我，快步地離開。計程車上，她對我問東問西動手動腳，並告訴我她的家庭情況，離異，工人，有一個女兒。離異也能收養，看來這孤兒院的核審制度堪憂。她摸了摸我的胸口，摸到了突兀的肋骨和胸骨，驚訝於我的瘦弱並表示她願意多給我做些好吃的讓我不那麼瘦削。

我跟隨她來到了一棟看起來些許老舊的公寓，她的女兒隨她出來迎接我。看上去比我大不少的女孩，一頭挑染著奇怪顏色的頭髮，一副不良少女的做派。熱情地伸出手，那女孩讓我喊她表姐，我有些膽怯地喊了聲姐姐，視線卻落在她身後，我注意到了。她們居住那棟公寓對面也是一棟公寓，幾乎一模一樣的構造。總感覺一股脊背發毛的感覺，在炎熱的夏天，明明我髒兮兮的背心都濕透了。這種感覺就好像禁閉室裡吱嘎作響的地板，以及遙遠的我都快要忘記了的，我曾經的家裡，那個地下室裡，滿牆的奇怪刻痕。我的膽怯不來源於這對母女，我能感覺到，對面的公寓似乎像是一個陰冷的個體，冰冷慘白的牆皮剝落的樣子，像是被剝了皮的動物，或許是，狗？

“你叫什麼名字啊？”那個女孩問我，摸了摸我毛紮紮的頭髮，雖然沒有惡意但是還是讓我本能地低頭躲了一下。我看到了她眼中的不快，索性這不快轉瞬即逝，她們簇擁著我走進了那棟建築，直走上樓，我盯著門牌看了很久，破舊的帶著點腥臭味的木牌，寫著個不太吉利的號碼：204。總是覺得4中間那一道豎像把刀，把一個坐著的人從頭刺穿到大腿。

家裡的陳設非常簡單，慘白的地板磚上佈滿了污漬，而到處亂放的衣服上面也是一股子年久失修的黴味。女主人帶我去房間看看，我和那女孩一個房間，上下的床鋪，我在上面表姐在下面。姑且喊表姐吧，那女孩身上帶著一股子劣質髮膠的酸味，看她那五顏六色的頭髮裡，總是讓我感覺有些什麼東西在蠕動著，似乎要鑽破她的頭皮爬出來。

“妮可，你的衣服破了，你要不要穿我的衣服呀？”表姐鑽進衣櫥裡翻找著，那衣櫥也是一股子的腥臭味，就像門牌上一下。我仔細地觸摸著衣櫥的邊緣，那木質感覺和木牌一樣，破敗腐朽，似乎一用力就可以摳進去。也許，正是在這種衣櫥裡，才會藏著那些夜晚尖叫著沖出來撕扯我的骸骨。

我能看見鬼，並能吸引鬼。

起初她們對我很好，但是直到有一天，我突兀的尾骨再也無法藏住，而上面的鱗片狀東西已經遍佈了整片皮膚，看起來就像是一條尾巴。其實，它確實是，因為我發現我可以控制它的蜷曲和擺動。更可怕的是，那鱗片狀的角質順著尾骨一直蔓延到大腿和脊椎。這一切，都在一次表姐偷窺我洗澡的時候看到了，她尖叫著沖了出去找到她的母親。

她們懼怕我，但是在發現我並不會傷人的時候，她們想搞清楚我到底是什麼東西。表姐捆住我，用木梳尖銳的齒一層層地掀開我背後鱗片狀的角質，皮肉剝落的痛感引得我尖叫不止。這個時候，養母就會捏著我的嘴巴，把她家裡面不知道擦過什麼的抹布塞進我的嘴巴裡，我的尖叫卻並沒有因此而消失。我看得到，表姐臉上的表情非常愉悅，那些鱗片被一層層剝離，整整齊齊的剝落居然讓我有一種奇特的心情，就好像是，把不同的動物牙齒按照大小順序依次列好，把長短不一的書本按照順序擺整齊。我不再尖叫，安靜笑著看她們，沒有淚沒有血。

養母的眼睛裡再次閃爍著恐懼，她揪著我的頭髮把我拖起來，喝令表姐並奪下她手中的木梳扔出了窗外。我被鎖進了儲藏室中，我聽到了，門外鎖插進鎖眼的聲音，還有重重的呼吸聲。

儲藏室比起孤兒院的黑屋溫暖乾燥不少，有一個沒有封死的窗戶。我很久都沒有能自己坐在窗前往外張望了，記得小時候父母還在那會，我就可以蹲在窗前從早晨一直到下午不吃不喝，總感覺在不遠的地方也有人同樣地往我這邊張望，只是我找不到而已。儲藏室的窗戶對著的是對面的公寓樓，那個像剝了皮的狗一樣斑駁的牆皮正沖著窗戶的方向。那邊也有一扇窗，我看到了窗臺上擺著一盆我從來沒見過的花，那花實在不是我們標準看到的美麗，但是卻還是牢牢地攫住我的視野，讓我挪不開視線。紅色的如同滴血一般，而隔著那麼遠的距離，我幾乎能感覺到那植物生命的搏動。

每天夜裡，其實也不是每天，因為我只被關了兩天而已。我都能感覺到，藤蔓順著牆壁爬上來，尖銳的倒刺刺進了建築冰冷而堅硬的磚中，硬生生地撕開一條縫隙。我聽得到那聲音，好像是什麼纏緊了勒進去的，絕望而痛苦地哀嚎。那聲音好像是一個人的聲音，又好像不是，被勒緊後越來越尖細最終不可聞的嘶鳴。

門被打開，我的養母似乎被什麼東西所驚嚇到，瘋狂地向我道歉。其實，她每次都會道歉，似乎害怕招惹到什麼恐怖的怪物一般，乞求我的原諒。我背後的鱗片在經歷了上一次血肉模糊的剝離之後，不到二十四個小時就復原如初，我用指甲繞到背後摳過，甚至比上一次更加堅固，也更加棱角分明。

“妮可，對不起，翠娜不該這麼做的，我也不對，對不起好不好。妮可你看，我們之前對你也不錯，你看，這是我給你買的新衣服，你不要記恨我們好不好。”她的眼睛好像是兔子一般倉皇亂竄著，不敢看我的眼睛，只有一雙肥厚的手掌遞上來包裝精美的袋子。我掃了眼裡面，外形看像是一件套頭衫。

“記仇，是為什麼？”我一臉懵懂，接過了她手裡面的袋子。

“母親，我可以出去玩嗎？一直在家裡我很悶，雖然不討厭坐著看窗外，但是妮可更想出去。”

“好，天黑之前回來吧。外面不安全，最近不太平。”她叮囑我的樣子，就像是曾經我剛住進來那會，除了一雙亂竄有些失焦的眼神。而我注意到，她聽到我的話，我的每一個字，眼球的肌肉神經質一樣地抽動了一下，似乎要掙脫眼眶的束縛一般。

帽衫很寬大，像是件袍子。正是這種衣服，才能遮擋住我那日漸腫脹如同小腿粗細的尾骨。我把帽子扣在頭上，看著養母若有所思的時候，摳進她的提包中，順手摸走了那個滑膩的褪了色的小皮夾。

我買了很多吃的，炸雞，烤肉，蛋糕，還有脆皮夾心麵包，裡面芝士會流淌出來的那種。順著公寓的排水管，抓著上面遍佈著的藤蔓和植物，一溜爬到了樓頂。樓頂是封閉的，只有少許線路。我抱著足夠三人吃的東西，手腳並用地跑著，不顧自己的褲子被身後粗壯的尾巴刮破撐開，也不擔心自己的手因為攀爬的時候抓住藤蔓被刺的鮮血淋漓。

我在這屋頂的角落裡又看到了，似乎是在儲藏室的視窗看到的那種赤色的植物，沒有華麗的花盆，也沒有修飾，蔓延著生長幾乎佔據了這片屋頂的角落，卻又像是有生命一般，刻意遮掩在屋頂石磚背後的死角，人注意不到的地方。

我坐在旁邊左右開弓，似乎是一種錯覺，我感到烈日炙烤的屋頂上無比寒冷，七八月份的烈陽冷酷地如同是死人暴漲的雙眼，沒有熱度，我感覺到冷汗劃過我的額頭，順著臉頰滴了下來。不過，這不影響我吃東西，更何況這屋頂上除了我，還有別的活物——那堆盤踞著躲閃的植物。

“所以說，你在這裡嗎？”我對著岩石的方向問。

“…….”沒有回答。

“所以，你要出來吃東西嗎？你會不會餓呢？”

“.……”依然沒有回答。

看來是我想多了，這或許真的只不過是些岩縫周圍頑強生長的小草，就好像表姐的書上歌頌的那些東西一樣。它們肯定不會回答我，也不會搭理我的。畢竟，奮力活下去才是它們的目的。真是沒有意思。

“我剛才爬上來的時候，手被劃破了。你說，這屋頂上沒有樓梯，為什麼會感覺有人來過的樣子？”我繼續有一搭沒一搭的說話，沒人聽也無所謂。反正本來也沒有人聽我說話。

“這個芝士夾心麵包烤的有點太硬了，炸雞還不錯，蛋糕太甜了齁的舌頭根有點疼，我得喝點可樂。”

我倒是不會覺得有什麼不好意思的，反正習慣了。我總是想說點話什麼的，不太喜歡安靜的空氣，就像是小時候火災那會，靜的沒有一點動靜，突然爆破的巨響震得我從床上滾下來。我順著窗戶溜牆逃走的時候，突然意識到，我好像忘記把我父母叫醒了。所以，我恨那死一樣的安靜。

我吃的很快，很快，那包東西就肉眼可見地減少。

“所以，我以後還可以來這吃東西嗎？”

就在我握著扎手的荊棘往下溜的時候，我聽到了聲音，一個女人的聲音，沉靜毫無波瀾，如同一潭死水沒有溫度和感情色彩：

“好。”

回到家，丟了錢包的養母大發雷霆，把新給我買的帽衫撕的粉碎，表姐按住我的手並用打火機燙我的手掌，我看到了一層燒灼的細細的水泡，這種炙烤的感覺就像是曾經我家中燃起的烈火。火焰掠過我掌心被荊棘劃破的傷口，我竟然並不感覺痛。也許我的父母也會對此怨恨我，我活該遭受這種疼痛，雖然火並不是我放的。我記不清父母的長相，卻在火焰的炙烤中想起來，那裸露出的烏黑牙床。

“你這該死的小怪物，你說我的錢包是不是你偷的？”養母抓著我的胳膊，聲嘶力竭地嘶吼，嘴巴裡面發酵好久的吐沫噴到我臉上。

“不是呀。”

“能不能把你那裝可愛的嘴臉收起來，令人噁心的東西。”養母的巴掌落了下來，我偏頭躲開，那巴掌落在我肩膀上，肥厚如同熊掌震得我膀子生疼。而我的表姐在下一秒按住了我的頭，這次怕是躲不掉了。我只能盡可能地把臉側開。

“我們把她身後那根髒玩意鋸了吧。”表姐突然攔住了養母，我當然不會相信她所謂善心，果然不出乎我的所料。

鱗片由於上一次剝落，變得堅韌。鋸齒劃過總是會被光滑的鱗片滑到一邊。養母把我的尾巴捆在暖氣管上，表姐按著我的屁股，那杆鋸再一次被劃開並傷了養母的手指，她暴怒了，如同之前每一次下班回來那樣。我拼命地掙扎著，表姐只得拿出錘子砸斷我的手腕，我感覺到，自己的手腕就好像一灘破皮口袋一般，裡面盡是些帶刺的骨茬，軟塌塌地垂著。

憤怒的養母找出了電鋸，旋轉的鋸刃毫無阻礙地切進了鱗片，破開血肉。綠色的血液濺了她們一臉，她們似乎習以為常。血肉下麵的尾骨也被那鋸刃攪碎，我聽到了，垂落在地上，“吧嗒”的一聲。脊背空蕩的感覺讓我嚎啕大哭。她們嫌我吵，用三指粗細的麻繩捆住我的嘴，兩邊嘴角磨破，滿嘴都是腥鹹的唾液。我閉不上嘴，也發不出聲音，只得半張著嘴巴嗚嗚地哭。我很久沒有哭這麼傷心了，我愛我背後那條從小就陪伴著我的尾巴，它聽話地蜷曲在我身後，在我難以入眠的夜裡，撫摸著尾根處那兩塊凹起的肌肉總能讓我興奮顫抖下體潮濕，伴隨著細不可聞地嗚咽和呻吟，我舒舒服服地入睡一覺睡到天亮。

還是那個熟悉的視窗，那個熟悉的視窗滅了燈，再也沒有那盆鮮紅的植物。視窗破碎的玻璃，那裂痕如同蛛網蔓延至整個視窗。我拖著七零八落的身體，挪動著爬到視窗。支撐著自己還算完整的胳膊，扒在視窗往外看。一片漆黑，蔓延的絕望將我吞噬。我的背後空蕩蕩的，再也不會有那熟悉的讓我安心的依靠。

“很痛嗎？”夢中，熟悉的聲音，依然是毫無感情色彩。沒有一絲的憐憫，高挑的身影，居高臨下地俯視著半死不活的我。

“你是誰？你要殺我嗎？”我看到了那東西的實體，鮮紅如血的頭髮，幽綠的葉脈蔓延至大腿和胸部，展開的一片一片枝葉炫耀一般。她抬起我的下巴，面無表情地看著我腫脹的面孔和破損的嘴角。

下巴針刺一般的痛，她的手如同枯枝，利爪尖銳，手背上暗色的脈絡跳動著。這手我好像曾經見過，沒錯，我化為焦屍的父母，伸向天花板一般掙扎著扭曲的雙手。

“報仇嗎？”我苦笑著，這伴隨我多年的夢魘，黑色乾癟的牙床和失去嘴唇的嘴，還有那雙充滿恨意與不甘的血紅的雙眼。

“你很想死嗎？”她開口，金色的瞳孔像貓眼一般明亮，在黑暗的地方閃爍著。我看得到她收縮了瞳孔。鮮紅的嘴唇輕輕吐出了這句話，隨之握住了我的喉嚨。

“如果死，會很快結束嗎？”我的腦袋靠上她的手背，一副任人宰割的樣子。我確信，她肯定不會因為我求饒而放過我。因為，看上去就不像。

“當然，”她停頓了一下，我感受到她手上施加的壓力，冰冷的沒有一絲溫度。“不會。”

“那你能不能幫我殺掉他們？你不會討厭多殺幾個人的，對麼？”我拖著耷拉著的手腕蹭了蹭她的胳膊，乞求著稍微的放鬆可以讓我說完這幾句話。在這種壓力下，舌根連同整個舌頭不受控制，我口齒不清地說。

“你自己可以做到，為什麼要我？”她的金瞳灼人地逼視著我，似乎因為我的請求而感覺不滿。

“可是？”可是我該怎麼做，我又可以怎麼做？我活不過今晚。

“差別不太大，你可以證明你自己。”她的手鬆開我，又在我幾乎窒息失去意識的時候接住了我，不至於讓我的腦殼砸在地板上。我感受到，她的手繞過我的頸後托住了我的後背，另一隻手觸碰到了我斷掉的尾巴參差不齊的切口。

“什麼差別？”要不是手腕骨折，我很想抱住最後的救命稻草，我看到了，她觸碰到我尾根的切口和鱗片的時候，一如既往平靜的眼睛。我從來不認為，有人會對我這節突兀的尾骨習以為常見怪不怪。不過沒有什麼，她又不是人。

“你和我的差別。”她平靜地敘述，彎腰輕輕把我放在地板上。前所未有的感覺，我記得，從來沒有人這樣。當他們看到我背後凸起的尾骨和嶙峋的鱗片，他們眼中遮掩不住的厭惡。孤兒院的人，養母，表姐，甚至久到以前，我的父母？

“所以，你能告訴我你到底是什麼嗎？”我掙扎著想要爬起來，我感覺到夢醒時分越來越近，似乎是落水之人在拼盡全力抓住這截縹緲的浮木一般。

“你不是知道嗎？”

美夢乍醒總是突兀地毫無徵兆，空蕩的密閉房間，儲物室中堆疊著的一摞一摞的雜物，壞掉的傢俱，破損的桌椅，還有一台不知道放了多久的電風扇。那葉片上黏著的油膩的灰塵，如同養母指甲縫裡面常年殘留著的污垢。而就在我穿行在屋裡的時候，我突然確信，剛才，她確實來過這。因為，我聽到了，隔壁的公寓裡傳來的尖叫。就如同之前我聽到的，那種哽咽著卻依然充滿了絕望和恐懼的哀嚎。

只不過，這一次，似乎整棟樓都聽到了，隔著門，我聽到了表姐向養母確認，以及這兩人手忙腳亂地在地板上赤腳走過的聲音，隨後就是開窗的動靜。室外變得嘈雜，這種聲音和濃重的夜幕格格不入。我敏捷地想要翻窗戶跳出去，意外的發現，我的手腕像之前一樣地，精密而緊實。嘗試著握拳，熟悉的力量又回到我身體中。我抬手摸向背後，尾骨的缺口閉死，我甚至感覺的到，骨骼像節竹筍一樣，一層層一段段地攀爬著，這種感覺讓我發癢。

隔壁的公寓裡，又有人被殺了。這一次，員警似乎再也壓不住了，消息傳得飛快。養母的同事來到家中，隔著門我只能聽到斷斷續續的對話。

“你聽說了嗎？隔壁公寓郎克死了，就在昨天晚上。”

“據說渾身皮都被剝掉了，眼珠子從眼眶裡掉出來了，員警搬出來的時候我看見了，嚇得我魂都飛了。”

“這是今年第幾個了，隔一陣一個隔一陣一個員警也不管。就知道來我家逼著我簽什麼保密條約。”

“員警管的了嗎？你看這明顯是鬧鬼了吧。我就說對面樓不乾淨，要不怎麼老死人。連環殺人犯也不至於這麼頻繁不是？”

開門聲，是表姐回來了。

“媽，剛員警也找過我了，說是需要我們在這個表上配合簽字。”

斷斷續續的我也聽不清，只聽得到關門的聲音。

“你說，這會不會是那小怪物幹的？”表姐和養母走近了儲藏室，她們的話變得清晰。

“可能不是。你知不知道，這種事從去年的時候就開始了，最早好像是個賣花的花匠，然後後面陸陸續續很多人，員警一直在壓消息。但是沒辦法，沒錢，要不早搬出這破地方了。”

我隔著門嘿嘿地笑起來，這些笨蛋員警，我知道是誰幹的。但是我不說，我如此迫切地想要找到她，哪怕再看一秒也好。我習慣了所有人喊我是怪物，尤其是在他們看到我身上的鱗片和粗長的尾巴之後。但是，她說我和她是同類，我聽到了，聽得很清楚。第一次有人這麼和我說，也是第一次有人看到我的全部沒有報以噁心和厭憎，即使我渾身破損皮開肉綻。

她沒有出現，時間一分一秒地燒灼著，每晚我都在等待著，聽到那些人撕心裂肺的嚎叫，但是每晚都靜的可怕，就如同火災前夕一般。沒有聲音，一切仿若靜止，直到竄天的火苗照亮了室內的一切陳設。

“幫幫我好麼？求求你了，我出不去。我沒法證明什麼。只要你來幫我一下，一下就好。”我低頭自言自語著，這話在心裡喊了無數遍，像是一節節乾枯的爪子，撓的我無心煩躁喉嚨發癢。饑餓燒灼著我的四肢百骸，胃裡面滾燙著熔岩幾乎燒穿了我的腹部，我甚至感覺到，也許不久以後，我的腹部就會滴出岩漿燙穿這該死的地板和厚重的屋門，沒有人回應我，沒有人聽得到我說話。每一次每一次都是死一樣的沉默，所有人都忘記我了吧。

“她們是忘記你還在儲藏室了嗎？”我看到了光，透過視窗暖洋洋地撒在那人臉上。我幾乎是撲過去，抱住了她的腿。我朝思暮想著她會出現，放我出去，讓我來證明我和她沒有差別。但是，我記不住等了多久。

“你也忘記我了嗎？”我抑制不住哭腔，撕扯著她腰腹部蔓延的枝葉。

“沒有。”她按著我的頭，一下一下捋著，我看的到，她爪尖抓握著的，一塊不知道是什麼的內臟。耀眼的金瞳在這漆黑的屋中閃爍著。她把那血肉模糊的東西遞到我嘴邊，托著我的腦後示意我咬下去。我閉上眼睛，張開嘴巴一口咬上去。

意外新鮮，富有彈性。很熟悉，我記得，這種口感嚼勁的血管，應該是動脈壁，空腔和堅韌的肌肉，或許是心房和心室。我可能小的時候吃過，我不記得是誰的了。我抓著那塊口感豐富的東西狼吞虎嚥，血肉劃過我乾涸的食道落入了我那泛著熔岩滾燙的胃中。

“其實你早可以出去了，如果你試試那門鎖你就會發現的。”她摸著我的脊柱，爪尖順著鱗片的紋理輕輕刮過，奇怪的電流順著鱗片的縫隙鑽進去刺激的我渾身發麻，我感覺的到，我濕潤的下體和尾根處跳動著的肌肉，這種感覺更刺激到我股子裡翻滾的血液，一直蔓延到我的臉頰，火燒一樣發燙。

“妮可，去吧，不要讓我失望。”她輕輕推著我的後背，金瞳隱匿於身後的黑暗中。

那東西，好像是叫做消防斧。斧頭重，木柄輕，掄起來總是有種頭重腳輕的感覺。我掄圓了把手，對著養母的頭狠狠剁下去。那一斧子沒有劈斷她的脖子，因為斧頭實在是沉的驚人，這讓我喪失了準頭。我的斧子剁在了養母那張佈滿了和她指甲裡一樣的油泥污垢的臉上，劈斷了她的鼻樑，把她的腦袋橫著切斷了半個。

這樣子實在是太醜了，她臉上的皮肉從中間被掀開，沿著斧刃切口兩邊翻卷著。血濺了我一身。我確信我的力氣很大，因為除了斧刃這種利器與鈍器之間的響聲外，養母甚至沒來得及哼哼。這種聲音很奇妙，不像是利刃切肉的時候皮肉開裂的銳利清脆，也不同於鈍器砸下去骨頭的悶響。兩者都有，骨骼和皮肉的哀嚎，就好像曾經晚上我聽到的，壓抑著嚎不出聲的悶吼。

我的表姐被吵醒了，她在門口看到了全部的過程，嚇得說不出話來。爬在地上的樣子真是像極了我之前被她追打的滿地打滾的樣子。我揪住她的頭髮，很明顯的感覺到她掙扎的時候幾縷頭髮連著頭皮被撕扯下來的時候黏膩的鮮血。

我咯咯笑著把她拖進了儲物間。

“表姐，你說你的頭皮明天也會重新長出來的，所以別害怕。”我笑著，手上施力，我感覺到，就像是撕紙一般，她的頭髮混合著鮮血被生生撕下來，連同她的頭皮。我看著手上狼藉的顏色，想不明白，為什麼好好一個姑娘要給自己弄出這種人不人鬼不鬼的造型呢？

“表姐，你記得嗎？我尾巴上的鱗片，你第一次剝下來的時候，看起來好整齊的。但是後來，你總是把它們撕的七零八落，導致我長出來的那些也是凹凸不平，你要不要再使勁摳摳看？”

我把她的手按在鱗片上，指甲別進鱗片裡面。我拽著她的手腕，同時收緊背後的肌肉。那些鱗片，牢牢地卡住她的指甲。事實證明，似乎我的鱗片更加堅固一些，她的指甲連同著小塊甲床，全卡在我尾巴的鱗片縫隙裡。看來我真的需要花時間去打理這些奇怪的組織，這種組織會讓我發癢。

表姐嚎叫的撕心裂肺，不過應該是沒人聽得到吧。畢竟這儲物間關上了門，怎麼撕心裂肺的哭喊，聲音都會被隔絕在內，就像我曾經一般。

“表姐，你告訴我，你媽把錢都藏在哪裡了？告訴我，我就……”我話沒有說完，表姐就迫不及待地脫口而出。

“她把錢放在床頭鬧鐘裡面了，鬧鐘裡面是空的，我告訴了你你是不是可以放過我？”

“你告訴了我，我就告訴你怎麼讓傷口重新長好好不好呢？”我的雙手摳住她的鎖骨。她們不會給我剪指甲，所以我的指甲很長，我在儲物室裡抓撓著牆壁和門板的時候，如同磨刀一般，指甲斷裂再生出來，變得堅硬，下一次的抓撓，永遠比上一次刻痕更深。

我抓著她的鎖骨，摳進去，不在意那兩根骨頭是否折斷。她的皮膚被撕扯著，如同脫衣服一般慢慢蛻下來。我不需要捂著她的嘴也不需要掐著她脖子，畢竟，沒有人在意，她家裡面那個奇怪的小東西到底遭遇了什麼不是嗎？空出來雙手讓這進程更加順利。她的皮膚被扯到胸口以下的時候，表姐的嗓子都喊啞了。

“她或許也是這麼做的嗎？之前說是隔壁公寓有個人也被脫掉了礙事的衣服？”

“是你？”恐懼使得表姐的嘴巴張大，我看的到裡面那排不整齊的牙齒，她的犬齒很短，門牙很長，看上去極度不協調。

“不是我。我被關著呢，你是不是都不記得我被關在儲物間了呀表姐。”我拿著那杆不順手的消防斧在她臉前比劃著，蛻了半身衣服以後，表姐似乎再也不破口大駡了。她總是喜歡罵人，罵的很難聽。

我拽著她的舌頭使勁拉，但是過於軟滑的組織讓我感覺無比噁心。我終是松了手，卻還是不甘心。我掄起那頭重腳輕的斧頭，斧背砸在她嘴巴上，我確信她那排不整齊的牙齒會好很多，因為我聽到了聲響，看到了她嘴角流出來的血。就像是曾經，我被繩子勒破了嘴角流出來的鮮血一樣。我捏著她的下巴使勁把她的頭往後掰，我記得好像有句話叫什麼，打碎了牙齒往肚子裡咽？沒錯，自己的牙就應該自己去消化。

“表姐，你以前偷看過我洗澡對不對。就是因為你偷看我洗澡，才發現我長著尾巴。我記得呢，如果你當時不叫那麼大聲的話，是不是我們還可以和最開始那樣好好相處呢？”

我的手塞進她的下體，指甲刮著內壁，我能感覺到，不知道是不是興奮她的整個內腔都在抽動。我看的到她眼睛裡的淚水，混合著嘴角的血液和腫脹的嘴唇。她的下身總是有股子揮之不去的魚腥臭，就好像那種在太陽下暴曬了好幾個小時之後瀕臨死亡的魚，所散發出的那種臭氣。黏膩的甬道擠壓著，這種感覺讓我噁心。我快速地把手指抽了出來，看到了滿手的鮮血與指甲中間的皮膚組織。

表姐的嘴巴抽動著，好像想說些什麼。只不過我沒有興趣聽，我迫切地想要跑出去，爬上屋頂，沖出這座監牢。我的血脈噴湧著，連同我一身的血腥，讓我仿佛是一個浴血奮戰的武士一般，充滿了陌生的自豪。甚至連同我永遠直不起來的腰肢，都挺拔起來。

在屋頂上，我見到了，隱匿在煙筒陰影的死角裡，雕像一般一動不動的人影。

“所以，你是誰呢？”我挺直了腰杆，沖了過去。

“枷蘿。”

“我證明了我自己，你知道嗎？”我抱住她，不畏懼她身上遍佈的荊棘刺破我脆弱的皮膚。

她叉住我的腋下，把我舉了起來。居高臨下的視角，我俯視著她的金瞳，從她眸光的倒映中，我看到了，我的臉，以及一模一樣的眼睛。

“所以呢？”她舉起了我，那姿勢像是舉著一隻扭動著的貓咪一般。我從她的臉孔上看不出任何情緒的波動，就如同第一次看到她一樣。她不是人，她沒有溫度，但是，卻不冰冷。

“我可以跟著你嗎？”我抬手摸了摸她的頭髮，滿臉期待。髮絲如血，她的頭髮堅韌的，就像她周身繚繞的藤蔓，卻比那些粗糙的枝條光滑一些。

她把我放了下來，圈在懷裡。

“要不，你想去哪呢？”

枷蘿篇

我佔有這片土地的時間，要比這棟公寓樓建成的時間久遠的多。絞殺了幾乎所有的殘留的生靈，我開枝散葉開始繁衍，藤蔓緩慢地延伸著隱匿在那少許倖存的灌木叢中。沒有人注意到，直到後來來了人，在旁邊的土地上豎起了這棟不算高的公寓。

鋼筋水泥的結構生長速度驚人，就是兩年的時間內，鋼筋骨骼包著蒼白的血肉立地而起，不久後，那些人類就開始陸續搬進來，每天急火火地在路邊等著廠房的班車。這種嘈雜的聲音讓我感覺到不悅，隨著時間的推延，這種嘈雜沒有令我習慣反而令我更為暴躁。路過的動物承受著我的怒火，他們被生生絞碎後崩裂的骨髓和鮮血滋養著我，我的藤蔓延展著，終是爬上了公寓的牆壁。

直到有一天，一個禿頭的中年男人從旁邊的空地挖了一顆種子，精心栽培在一個簡陋的花盆裡。他捧著花盆，樂顛顛地回到了他的房間裡，208號房間。他的屋裡面，靠窗子的朝陽面擺著一個架子，上面整整齊齊一排三盆擺的滿滿當當。伴隨著鑰匙開門的聲音，他挪動著不太靈便的腿進了屋，把花盆擺在了架子上，從上面數第三排，右數第一個。看來這待遇是不太好。

那位湯普士轉身進了屋，我順著那顆種子的視野打量著他房間的環境，牆上滿滿貼著一些豐乳肥臀的女人貼畫，一台老舊的邊緣都掉漆的電視機，茶几上擺著幾個空藥瓶，瓶子上的標籤因為時間的原因，亦或者是這人吃藥的粗魯習慣，被摩擦的字跡難辨。

無聊。

這是我的評價，我的藤蔓順著那顆種子緩慢延伸到別的花盆中，佔據著它們狹小的空間，從根部纏繞著將它們的根系截住一根一根地吞噬撕裂，我能感受到它們因為痛苦和絕望抽搐的感覺，如同曾經絞殺那些路過的飛禽和夜走的鼠類。植物會感覺到疼痛，只是它們的表達方式過於內斂，所以無聊。漫長的歲月中，日復一日年復一年持續著這些毫無意義的殺戮，讓我對此產生了厭倦。畢竟，這種隱匿著的細不可聞的掙扎，不如動物激烈的撕扯來的愉快。只是，誤入的動物實在是過少，我默默等待著，卻總是找不到可以排解這種死一樣沉悶的驚喜。人類總是如此嘈雜，而我只能沉寂在這死一樣的寂靜中。

那個花匠，每天精心培土施肥。但是這種毫無營養的骯髒東西只會讓我厭煩，並不能滿足我骨血中埋藏的饑渴。每個夜深人靜的時候，我現出原形，坐在他破舊的沙發上，人造皮革被我身上的尖刺紮破，那種虛假的紮進皮膚的聲音讓我有那麼一瞬間的失神。窗前，我看著對面不久前竣工的公寓，和這棟樓等高，完全平行相對。

花匠有時候半夜的時候會出來，對著電視機或者是牆上那些豐富肥臀的白肉褪下那條髒兮兮的內褲，而我則站在窗簾的後面，一動不動地看著這噁心的人。這過程中他會去吃那些桌子上的藥片，然後迷迷糊糊地頹坐沙發上。

“哎，這沙發怎麼這麼多洞？難不成我這麼細？嘿嘿，怎麼可能估計是招蟲子了吧。”藥片的作用，他淌著口水癡癡地囈語著。這人習慣了不修邊幅，就如同這座公寓裡面大部分三四十歲的中年男人一般，滿家滿地髒衣服，一股子慪了不知道多久的黴味。

直到有一天，在花匠又一次對著那些下流的插畫把他渾濁的粘液噴在牆邊的時候，一陣強光從窗戶照射進來，嚇得花匠一哆嗦，同時也把我的輪廓完完整整地投射在他拉起的窗簾上。我聽到窗外傳來一陣訓斥。

“翠娜，你這個死崽，閑的你拿強光手電筒照人家窗戶？”

但是，顯然，這花匠的注意力並不在於對面樓裡惡作劇的小孩子，因為此刻，他發現了我，拖著顫顫巍巍的腿向著窗邊走來。

“這是哪家的姑娘啊，你跑到老湯普士家裡來幹什麼？難不成是想舔我的…….”

他的話沒有說完，我撕開了礙事的窗簾，居高臨下地俯視著那個淌著口水像個白癡一樣的老頭。他似乎完全沒有注意到什麼區別，茶几上那些奇怪的藥物讓他神志不清，他遲疑著，還是踉踉蹌蹌地想要往這邊蹭。

“你個子可真高，我有點費勁，要不我來舔也可以，我覺得……”

藤蔓纏繞住他的全身，一圈一圈勒緊他鬆弛的皮肉，細小而尖銳的倒刺根根紮進去，起皺的皮膚要刺的很深才能看到些許的血珠。我不知道他到底吃了些什麼東西，能讓這年邁的花匠幾乎喪失痛感。他眼睛裡沒有恐懼，更多的是一種呆滯的癡迷，他的手無力掙扎著似乎還想觸摸我的胸前。這讓我非常不快，藤蔓再一次勒緊，倒刺徹底地撕開皮肉，纏繞著他遲鈍的皮膚直至深深勒住他的胸口和肋骨。

“疼嗎？”我冷冷地問他，看著他眼神從最初的遲鈍變得清明。我的利爪紮進他下肋的邊緣，在握住那夾雜著膈膜的骨骼之後，我終於看到了，他眼睛裡像那些動物一樣壓抑不住的恐懼。他長大了嘴巴，卻因為藤蔓勒住脖子叫不出聲音，很快，他脖子上的藤蔓順著他低垂著帶斑的臉頰，延伸至他嘴巴裡。尖刺一根一根地刺進柔軟的口腔內壁。他想叫，但是早就晚了。

我掀開他的肋骨，就好像是撕開一片樹葉一般輕而易舉。順著我手上的力道，那些密閉環繞著的監牢再也無法囚禁他體內那翻滾抽搐的內臟，順著缺口傾巢而出。花匠無力地滑落在地板上，伴隨著沉重的腦袋磕在瓷磚上的悶響，我心滿意足地退去，任由腿上沾滿了他黏膩的髒血。

人類在處理同類死亡的時候速度真是快的驚人，也就大概第二天或者第三天的早晨，一群人抬走了這開膛破肚的花匠，旁邊看熱鬧的甚至有捂著嘴巴彎腰幹嘔的，把這閉塞的房間堵的水泄不通。其中裡面還有那個隔壁樓上用強光燈往這邊照的女孩。我隱蔽地觀察他們，那女孩似乎想說什麼，卻被母親捂住嘴巴拉開。隨著那些穿制服的人到來，這些人立刻作鳥獸散狀，鑽回他們不再安全的洞穴中瑟縮著度日。

人類都是些不長記性的生物，很快，他們的生活就從身邊死亡的恐懼中脫離開來，然後忘記了曾經發生的事，繼續他們自己的生活。但是，我不會停手，枯燥的佔有並不能將我從這一潭死水的生命中解脫出來，於是，在第二戶人搬進來的時候，同樣的橋段再次上演。

是在花匠死亡的一個月後，又有一戶人搬進了208號房間，一個中年男人，一個年輕的女人，還有一個半大孩子，多奇怪的組合。男人每天急吼吼地出門上班，女人就和那比她大不了幾歲的女孩沒完沒了地爭吵，我看到過，那女孩趁女人不在家的時候，往她的水杯裡灌馬桶裡的髒水，也看到過，那女人在給女孩做的那碗菜裡面放了不知道是什麼的藥片。我聽到過那女孩獨處的時候，或者在父母翻雲覆雨的時候，坐在視窗低聲詛咒著她的後母，也看到過後母將三人的照片裡女孩的腦袋用針一下下刺穿。但是，每當三個人同框，是多麼相敬如賓相親相愛的場面。虛偽。

所以，我決定如她們所願，女孩的屍體被吊在門框上，她的臉被藤蔓穿刺到面目難認，我相信她的後母看到會開心。至於那位年輕的後母，她被吊在旁邊，同樣面目難認，只是留下了她一雙眼睛，和她的丈夫還有女兒一樣。他們全部看到了我，並沒有像那該死的花匠一般死到臨頭依然是一副淌著口水的色老頭樣子。他們三個都在害怕，兩個女人都躲到了那位元看起來沒有什麼缺點的丈夫背後。

女孩被我困在手中，她低聲求饒著，求我先殺了她那位該死的後母。而後母也說著同樣的話，讓我先處理掉她那該死的女兒，這兩個人就在拼了命地對著謾駡，似乎還抱著奇怪的希望，自己會成為那一個僥倖存活下來的人，哪怕多活那麼幾分鐘。只有那位丈夫神志清醒，他飛速地轉身逃進了裡屋並鎖上了門，完全不理會剛才躲在他身後的那兩個女人在外面撕心裂肺的哀嚎哭鬧。

我如那位年輕的後母所願，就像她曾經對著照片所作的一切一樣。只是她似乎並不滿足。人類總是貪心不足，所以我也如那女兒所願，我相信她沒有完全死，即使面部被毀喉嚨被撕開並被掛在天花板上，她仍然抽動著掙扎。著幾分鐘足夠了，因為我看到，當她看著我以同樣的方式挖開她後母的喉嚨並用尖銳的藤蔓刺穿撕裂她的臉的時候，女兒安靜地閉上眼睛，已然滿足。她的後母也被藤蔓吊著掛在她對面，兩人面面相對。

脆弱的屋門只是一個擺設，我毫不費力地打開，並從床底下拽出了那個瑟瑟發抖的男人。

“你為什麼躲在這，為什麼不出去看看呢？”我問他，抓著他的腳腕面無表情地把他從床底拖了出來，像是拖一條蠕動著的爬蟲。我聽到他的腦袋磕在地板上清脆的撞擊聲，他所有的掙扎都是無濟於事。

“你殺了她倆還不夠嗎？為什麼，為什麼這麼做，你到底是什麼東西？”他尖銳地質問著，手指甲扣著地板想要阻止我的拖行，卻平白折斷了指甲，在那光滑的瓷磚上拖行出十道斑駁的血跡。

我不需要回答他任何問題，尖刺穿透進他的腰骨兩側，順著他的髖骨往裡攀爬，將他的皮和肉緩慢剝離。這過程不算短暫，他徒勞地扭動著只會讓這個過程變得不順，尖刺因為他的掙扎改變方向刺穿了皮膚，而重新找回原來的路線只能再一次刺入。我更不需要給他解釋些什麼，我也沒有任何情緒波動。無關仇恨，無關厭惡，虐殺生靈的本能促使我所有的行為，僅此而已。

這位男士像每天下班一樣，坐在沙發前，睜著一雙無神的眼睛，凝視著爭鬥到至死方休的現任妻子和前妻的女兒。因為對於這兩人抱有相同的感情，男人整張人皮被一分為二，一片披在妻子的身上，一片披在女兒身上。

從此以後，這間房子空出來很久。他們管這叫做凶宅，而警方所給出的解釋也不過是希望居民注意安全便不了了之。畢竟，這是工廠的公寓，人類向來等級森嚴，誰會在乎這些爬蟲究竟遭受了什麼？畢竟，人死了，就真的是死了。這間房間不再有別人入住，而我的目標也順著這間房間，緩緩爬到了周圍的鄰里。

同年，在208室空了很久之後，我偶爾會回到這裡坐在窗前觀察著那些趕著廠房班車的人，虐殺的快感和血肉的澆灌滿足了我的欲望，卻依然無法徹底排解我的空虛。不同的人，一樣的求饒一樣張大到直角的嘴，一樣一撕即破的血肉和一折即斷的骨骼。我甚至都在懷疑，難不成我自始至終在殺一個人。直到有一天，我注意到了，對面公寓中正沖著208視窗的那一戶人，若有所思的凝視。

從來沒見過的新面孔，一個半大的瘦弱女孩。我確信她所凝視的就是我，不是什麼別的。因為我能看到，她和我幾乎完全一樣的瞳孔中，極細微的，我自己眼睛的金色。她總是坐在窗前凝視著我，似乎想傾訴些什麼一般。我沒有心思理會她，卻也是不知不覺地注意著對面的動向。這姑娘不知道為什麼會進入那個家庭，只知道，她坐在窗前悠閒的張望持續了不是很久，她家中就開始傳出無休無止的打罵聲。起初鄰居們還會關心前來詢問，久而久之他們習慣了，便再也聽不到了，就如同死在208的那幾個人，沒有人還記得。

那女孩不再在窗前出現，我卻能感知到密閉空間中她低聲啜泣的聲音和探尋著的眼瞳，她就這樣隔著那層厚重的水泥牆壁注視著208房佈滿灰塵的玻璃，她趴伏在牆壁上，尖銳的 指甲在那乾枯剝落的石灰上留下一道一道深深的刻痕。

午夜時分，208房的門毫無徵兆地被人打開。其實並非是毫無徵兆，我聽到了門口沉重的拖行和磕碰的聲音，緊接著，就是門鎖細微的聲響。我沒有隱匿自己的身形，只是退到一個窗外的月光照不到的角落裡，我曾希望，是隔壁樓正對面的小姑娘找上門來，然後被自己的好奇心害死。當然，這只是一種沉溺在空洞的時光中迷茫的妄加揣測，那小東西不是被打的重傷關進了儲藏室裡了，怎麼可能撬開那加了重鎖的大門跑出來。

果然，開門進來的並不是她，鬼鬼祟祟地帶著帽子掩蓋著在門口張望。在確認屋內沒人的時候，她把旅行箱拖了進來，並把箱子裡面的東西掏出來放在地板上。殘肢、軀幹和一顆頭顱，眼睛無聲地大張著，似乎在死前還保持著疑惑和不解。

“這樣應該和之前那幾個沒啥區別了吧？”她嘟噥著，將這些屍塊按順序擺放在一起，來回確認著，似乎是想拼湊出一個更加完善的形狀。在自以為萬無一失以後，她跪在地上對著這屍體低聲祈禱著：

“別怪我，畢竟也不是我願意懷孕的。你這拖油瓶實在是讓我受夠了，快點走吧不要纏著我。”

她整理好行李箱，想要拖著箱子離開的時候，門被鎖死了。

“有區別的。”我平靜地解釋著，站在她身後。

“我不需要這種沒有意義的分屍。而且，本來他們都不一樣。”

那女人看到我，嚇得一屁股坐在了地上，她手忙腳亂的，掏出了口袋裡一個奇怪的護身符舉在臉前，似乎自信地認為這東西可以讓惡靈退散。當然，這樣做具體效果如何我不太清楚。我不是惡靈。

“我知道錯了，求您饒我一命。我女兒，我女兒是祭品，我的親骨肉，我獻給您的，別殺我！”

她口齒不清地乞求。但是，完全搞錯了。我不是神，我不需要獻祭。藤蔓順著她寬大的衣領爬進去，爬過她的胸前和腹部，又在下體的邊緣盤旋著。

“我知道錯了，我或許不應該殺了她的。是她，是她破壞了我的生活，是她勾引了我的男人。我的親生女兒，在和我的情人睡覺，是她的錯！不是我……”

她焦急地辯解著，語無倫次。似乎她的申辯可以讓那些緩緩刺進皮肉的尖刺和荊棘鬆開捆束一般。她似乎在期盼著，我可以放過她，我可以理解她為什麼會作出這種行為，我可以對於她的所作所為視而不見。但是。

“和我有什麼關係？”

這就是我的回答。我抓住她的肩膀，直視著她因為疼痛而四處亂竄的眼睛。順著肩膀向上，抓住了她的腦袋。我俯視著那雙混沌的眼睛，固定住她的腦袋以便我欣賞這人醜態百出的樣子。她身下的藤蔓如同蟒蛇一般，簌簌攀爬著圈住她的胸腔。而隨著緩慢的爬行，荊棘上的倒刺刮割著她的皮肉，我看得到她嘴唇裡流出來的血液，順著嘴角一路淌下來滴在枝蔓上灼出小片的斑駁。而她的胸腔，連同著她那一對引以為豪的乳房，伴隨著藤蔓一點點收緊發出了皮肉和骨骼擠壓著的聲音，隨後，清脆的裂痕。起初只是一點細微的裂痕，但是隨著勒緊的力道越來越大，這裂痕就會順勢延伸，一點點蔓延到她的整片肋骨，胸椎，脊柱。她緊咬著的門牙縫隙中擠出來的細不可聞的呻吟，隨即眼睛和口鼻中不自主地流出了鮮血。

真是愚蠢。為什麼這人到死的求饒都是自己的行為呢？我把她撇到一邊，輕飄飄地離開。人類永遠不能理解自己不理解的存在，永遠都是一副自以為是的樣子，否認所有的未知。不過無所謂，這與我有什麼關係？

藤蔓爬滿了整棟公寓，在頂樓的石磚附近盤旋著，伺機而動。晨霧被嘈雜和尖叫撕碎，就如同之前的早晨一般，圍觀的居民被員警分開，問訊和筆錄，“這件事警方會儘快調查,請大家相信，不要傳謠造謠”，時間平復了一切，無事發生。一次次相似的場景讓我感覺到厭倦，周而復始的迴圈著。

直到，那一點點的不一樣出現。瘦弱的女孩抱著一包東西，攀著公寓樓牆壁和排水管周圍的荊棘，完全不在意掌心被尖刺劃破。她意外地敏捷和輕靈，一路直接爬到頂樓，然後在地上直接坐下來，從她那旁邊的那包東西裡，掏出了兩根雞腿，左右開弓地啃著。

突然，她好像意識到什麼一般，往那些藤蔓盤踞的中心張望，然後對我說話，但更像是自言自語一般語無倫次。

你在嗎？你是不是在那裡，那塊石頭後面？

你要不要吃雞腿？還是說想吃什麼別的東西？

這個好吃那個不好吃，這好貴。

我冷漠地看她自我表演自我陶醉。看她那樣子就好像自己是個演員一般，對著不可見的空氣自言自語唱著獨角戲。她完全不會疲憊一般，之前被打的皮開肉綻的傷口早已癒合，而這人好像根本不記得那種疼痛一樣。很奇怪。

當然，更奇怪的是她的胃，我不知道這到底是個什麼東西，更不知道她是怎麼樣在這麼短的時間內把那袋子看起來和她差不多沉的食物吞食殆盡。這種奇怪的判斷影響了我的心緒，在當我第一次給她下了定義，甚至在當我第一次看到她在對面的204房門前對著隔壁的208張望的時候，在我記住她的時候，我就意識到自己的反常。

“我以後能再來這吃東西嗎？”

她吃完了，意識到沒人搭理她，還是問了這麼一句。小腦袋順著屋頂的邊沿即將消失的時候，我給了她肯定的回答。

“好。”

我不能理解自己的反常，但是我很清楚，我完全有能力結束這種不正常的，我理解為沒有盡頭的空虛歲月裡所產生的貪欲。這種我自己都理解不了的心緒的波動，也許在今天晚上就可以結束了。

她在挨打，鐵錘砸在她手腕上的聲音，伴隨著她的尖叫。周圍的鄰居習以為常地捂住耳朵，或是以別人不幸為樂，他們交頭接耳的樣子有如鼠類，猥瑣惡毒的本性真是可笑至極。如果不是偶然注意到樓底的垃圾箱中看到那半截長滿鱗片斷掉的尾巴，我還以為電鋸的聲音結束後，在對面公寓，也就是那208房間，又會多一個裝著碎屍的行李箱，以及一個肥胖的被剝開皮的折磨的血肉模糊的屍體。

密閉的儲藏室中，她蜷縮著低聲啜泣，絲毫沒有注意到我的存在。看來，對於逼近的死亡的威脅，她更在意的是她那根斬斷的尾巴。

“你想死嗎？”你想死嗎，如果是毫無顧忌的求死，我倒不如成全了你，也結束我不可控制的心緒波動，原本只是稍微留意下，慢慢演變成的，會因此產生的細不可聞的期待和躁動。

“你幫我殺了他們。”這是請求，卻是那種命令的口氣。她和我相似的金瞳無所畏懼，她不像那些將死之人，只剩下對生命的貪婪和死亡的恐懼。也許是這種不同，或許是一開始我就不想真的殺死她。那種情緒的波動讓我感覺到某種前所未有的心悸，打破了我一潭死水一樣靠著千篇一律的殺戮來維繫著的生命。我改變了主意，我拒絕了她。

我輕輕抱住她，在她窒息的邊緣。觸摸著她尾根的傷口，我感受到裡面奮力生長著的，一截一截的骨骼。我對她有了期待。

如果你想要他們死，你必須自己做，我不會代替你完成這一切，然後再像終結他們那樣殺死你。完成這一切吧，然後，真正的，變成和我一樣的東西，變成我的東西。

懵懂的女孩依然以為自己是做夢，完全沒有意識到門上的鎖依然腐朽，只要她拼盡全力地一撞便可以衝破這束縛。我焦急地等待著，並用我的行動來向她證明著殺戮其實如此簡單。但是我還是等不及了，饑餓與疲憊交加的姑娘似乎撐不住自己瘦弱的身體，也許在這個時候，我做不到之前的與我何干，原始的衝動逼迫著我，用我的獵物來飼育著她，逼著她逃離死亡的邊境。

她是如此迫切地，想要見到我，想要證明她的價值和存在。她等待著我親自，為她破開那些所有的桎梏。那柄消防斧，她養母遺留下的漏洞。旁邊的鄰居，那些對於暴力習以為常的人們，201,202,203,205,206,207,208.每一戶的窗戶上都噴濺著鮮血。她急躁地手腳並用地奔跑著，敲開他們的房門，然後掄圓了斧子對著那些曾經袖手旁觀甚至幸災樂禍的友鄰，毫無章法地狂砍亂切。

“聽說賽倫娜家收養了個怪物？”

“不是，我聽說的倒是那孩子有點什麼髒病，她的尾巴骨上長滿了鱗片？”

“真噁心，賽倫娜那一個賠錢女兒還不夠，難不成收養一個作家奴？”

“說不定在工廠受氣了需要個沙包之類的東西呢？”

這些話她或許不知道，但是我知道。人就是這樣，我麻木地看著他們談笑的嘴臉。工廠底層的工人，生活如此不幸。明明是連環兇殺的鬼宅，卻因為囊中羞澀不得不依然苟且於此。沒有希望的人生，除了同事間閒話家常論人是非，又有什麼可以打發無聊的時光呢。一張張麻木的面孔，也只有在看到鄰居的不幸，才能稍微漏出些卑微的笑容。而現在，感到高興的似乎不是他們，是我。我感覺到，我的目光緊緊跟隨著她的動作，我甚至能看得清她波動起伏的乾癟的胸脯，和動物一樣粗重焦躁的喘息。這麼小的一個，只到我胸口高的東西，居然有力氣掄著這麼重的武器。

公寓的人們習慣了尖叫，畢竟隔壁無休止的連環殺人讓這些倖存者們早已麻木。沒有人會打開大門伸出援手，就像是沒有人阻止她的養母和表姐毆打虐待她一樣。緊閉著的大門門鎖被她劈開，那些睡眼惺忪的人們甚至還沒有看清門外站著的這個矮小的女孩和她身上斑駁嶙峋的血跡。那孩子把斧子藏在身後，笨拙地拖著，在開門的刹那間掄圓了劈下來，直直劈開她面前的血肉，永遠不知疲倦。

二樓的樓道裡，窗戶邊，盡是些被她砍斷的殘肢和東倒西歪的人。她動作很快，很機械也很有效率，敲門，掄著斧子劈下去，然後沖進屋裡把裡面殘餘的，滾在床下的或是躲在衣櫥裡的揪出來，劈開他們的腦袋或脊柱。或是砸開門鎖，沖進去，繼續那毫無邏輯卻非常有效的屠殺。這習慣了尖叫與哀嚎的公寓，除了一片狼藉的二樓，所有人似乎都沉浸在他們自己的夢鄉中，閉鎖著門窗，便把外面所有的一切都隔絕。

她是如此地焦急，不知疲倦。整張臉孔上都糊滿了血跡和腦漿，紅的白的，看不清她的五官。唯獨只剩下一雙閃爍著的，明亮如珠的眼睛。巡視著，打量著這橫七豎八。樓道裡的地板上一道一道血跡，那些瀕死的，爬行著的，肚破腸流拖著，貪婪地不願意承認自己將死的人，還有赤腳的女孩走過留下的殷紅腳印。

十九個人，如果要強行拼合起屍體才能能數清楚的話。那姑娘鑽進了她的204房間，關上了門。只剩下半個腦袋的養母，還有被剝開皮肉的表姐。

夜晚的風寒涼刺骨，脫去肝腦塗身辨不出本身顏色的衣服。她赤身裸體地攀著藤蔓和荊棘，連滾帶爬不顧一切地攀到了公寓的樓頂。她能感知到我，她知道我會在那裡等她，我們第一次說話的地方。

不顧身上臉上一片狼藉，她迫不及待地貼了過來。即使暴露在夜風中那麼久，她身體裡燥熱的火焰也未曾平息，她身體上粉色的腦漿和血液因為體溫的原因沒有乾涸，依然新鮮粘稠地如同剛剛沾滿。她的眼睛，明亮地，灼熱的，如同她滾燙的身體，充滿了期待地看著我，等待著我能給與肯定。

我接住踉踉蹌蹌地幾乎要摔倒的小東西，托著她的腋下舉了起來。很瘦削的一隻，像是一片落葉般沒有重量。她赤裸著的兩片肋骨煽動者，她激動的喘息清晰可見。

她很自豪，我看得到，她咧開嘴巴漏出裡面尖銳的犬齒。手好奇地卻又有些膽怯遲疑地，觸摸著我的臉，我的頭髮。我從不介意沾染鮮血，我也從不介意這個小東西親昵的舉動。

“我可不可以跟你走？”

明明是提問，從她那種似是而非的態度和口癖中說出來，倒像陳述。她並不是要詢問，只是一種願望。她直直逼視著我，居高臨下地，迫切的樣子恨不得把我燃燒殆盡，那帶著點哭腔幾乎滴出水的眼睛，似乎下一秒如果我不答應她就會嚎啕大哭。

“要不，你想去哪裡？”


End file.
